


Night on the roof

by bottlecap_paladin



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Its attempted fluff, M/M, remember my work isnt my problem!, there really isnt heavy romance, they just kinda chill, worse at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottlecap_paladin/pseuds/bottlecap_paladin
Summary: I wrote half of this high at like 3am and then just kinda spruced it up a tad. I am not a good writer and holy crap can not being sober tank your abilities. As always I don't consider my art my problem, so if you don't like it don't bother talking to me about it. I will take complements and reasonable criticism .
Relationships: rockatto
Kudos: 2





	Night on the roof

Rock was worrying, as he often did of late. It wasn’t that long ago that Dr. Wily was defeated, and the pain and fear was still fresh in everyone's minds. Rock stood up to make one last round of the house. He checked on his sister and father first, then tiptoed to his brothers. Elecman and Fireman were fine, and Iceman had thrown all his blankets in front of his door. Rock continued through the house down to the converted garage. Rock peered into the room that the “worker bots” shared. Bombman and Gutsman were dead “asleep”, but the small lofty hammock was empty. Rock was stunned for a moment, stuck in his own anxiety about Cutman being stolen again.

“No, that's not reasonable, Wily is in jail,” he spun around, walking back up to look into the kitchen and the living room. He wasn’t in either. Rock was in a sticky situation. He couldn’t leave through the front door because of the security, he didn’t want to scare his brothers but he couldn’t just walk away. Rock didn’t need to look far for clues because the window above Cuts’ bed was wide open. Rocks core shuttered as he quietly creeped through the large room. The hammock was far too high for Rock to jump onto it, so he resorted to using a small table. He climbed onto it, taking caution not to step on the intricate blueprints. Reaching out Rock grabbed the edge of the hammock, and quickly realized that that wasn’t a reliable method to get onto it. He decided to jump before he fully realized the plan, and was lucky enough to land mostly on the hammock. It squealed under the sudden pressure but it was still quite quiet. Rock let go of the breath he was holding. He turned his attention to the window and realized that he would have no way of finding where his brother went. He looked down from the hammock and realized that he wouldn’t be as lucky getting down. He turned back to the window and leaned out, it certainly wouldn’t be a terrible fall. Cutman was a robot built to jump and fall and be hit by toppling trees so it’s not like he’d be wounded. It’s Rocks’ current form that he was more worried about.Rock boldly hung out of the window farther, which was a mistake. He yanked hold of the thin wall and yelped, stopping himself from going face first into the bushes below. He teetered on the windowsill. Something moved on the roof behind him and he felt a tough hand grab his pyjama collar.

“Really?” His brother spat at him, “You shouldn’t be up here you’re going to die!”

“You shouldn’t either-“

“I’m not hanging out of the window! Go back inside.”

“I came out here to say the same for you! We’re not supposed to be out after dark.”

“I’m not ‘out’, I’m sitting on the roof. It’s probably the safest roof in all the city.” Rock was well aware of the safety measures, and knew that Cut was probably right. Rock grabbed the side of the wall and tried to roll to grab the roof, but slipped. Cut pulled him up onto the roof. He made sure that rock was safe then moved back over to his blanket and pillow. Rock nervously crawled over to Cutman and tried to get under the blanket. Cut didn’t allow him in, and Rock just lay beside him cold. The stars softly glimmered in the sky. Cut didn’t really want Rock to be beside him, but he didn’t want to be outwardly rude.

“You really threw the vibes **out the window**.” Cutman tried. Rock didn’t laugh. They spent another few moments staring out at the stars, before rock spoke up,

“It’s really nice on the roof.”

“Yeah,” Cut looked over at him, “That's why I come up here.”

Rock shivered and Cut relented the blanket. Rock immediately got comfortable, snuggling close to Cut and stealing some of the pillow. Cut didn’t really fuss about it, and Rock certainly enjoyed the warmth. Cutman didn’t really want to talk about anything but Rock was looking at him expectedly. Cut looked away. Rock scooted closer, and started,

“I know that it’s a really hard time for everyone but, have you been doing okay?”

“You’re the one trying to jump out the window. How have you been doing?” “Well, I–” Rock didn’t like how he turned it against him, “I’m still kind of shaken by the whole ordeal and it’s going to be a while before I can calm down from it. I’m mostly nervous about you guys being stolen again. I’m sorry for how we met.”

“I’m sorry for what I did.” Cutman responded somberly. Rock softly smiled and pressed himself to Cuts side, “It’s not your fault what you did. You were manipulated.”

“Cool, thanks.” Cut responded unhelpfully. Rock laughed at Cuts dumb reply and Cut felt quietly embarrassed. A soft quiet befell the two, and the night was lovely. They looked up at the sparkling stars and listened to the crickets sing.

“You should probably go inside.” Cutman said, interrupting the mood.

“Yeah, but only if you come inside too.” Cut easily maneuvered to the window and helped Rock into the hammock. He softly threw the blanket at him and then lowered himself into the room with the pillow. He gestured to lower Rock down, but he softly shook his head.

“Can I sleep here?” He whispered. Cut huffed but relented. Rock snuggled into a comfortable position into Cuts’ side, and pulled the blanket tightly around them. Cut reached up and closed the window. Before sliding away from Rock a little, who understood the sign and gave him some space.

“Have a good night, Rock.” Cut said softly before rolling over. “You too, Cut.” Rock whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this high at like 3am and then just kinda spruced it up a tad. I am not a good writer and holy crap can not being sober tank your abilities. As always I don't consider my art my problem, so if you don't like it don't bother talking to me about it. I will take complements and reasonable criticism .


End file.
